Don't Say Sorry
by numba1shorty
Summary: When Sakura finally muskered up her will power, she looked up directly at the silver orbs before her and said, "Why are you here?" Startled by the medic's less than enthusiastic tone, the prodigy only replied, "I'm sorry."
1. Rewind

**Ok...well this is my very first fic and i had a pretty hard time thinkin how to start it off...but i think this'll work. Here goes...**

**Don't Say Sorry**

It was late at night at the hospital and a certain pink haired kunoichi had only 15 minutes left in her shift left. She was getting ready to leave when she was called in for one last patient.

She took out a white coat from the bag she was just packing, in preparation to leave, along with a stethescope and a pen. On her way out of the lounge and past the main desk, she grabbed a clipboard without sparing a single glance at it. She made her way to the only room marked 'occupied' down the hallway and opened the door. When she entered the room she finally looked at the clipboard. With her face buried in the clipboard she began to speak.

"Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura, I'll be your nurse. And how are we feeling tonight Mr. Hy-" Sakura stopped mid-sentence to look up at the person possessing the name she had just half-read.

When she looked up to meet the eyes of Hyuga Neji, she gasped while taking a step back. However, when her eyes fully analyzed his horribly beaten condition, Sakura could feel hot tears running down her face.

When their eyes finally met again, she could see the Hyuga beginning to speak, but she only turned away with tears still streanimng down her face. This silenced Neji's future words.

When Sakura finally muskered up her will power, she looked up directly at the silver orbs before her and said, "Why are you here?"

Startled by the medic's less than enthusiastic tone, the prodigy only replied, "I'm sorry."

**Oh my! Let me back this up...give you the whole story...**

**Four Years Ago**

Sakura was on the training grounds...well uh...training, when she had a flash back of she and Sasuke's last meeting before he went with Orochimaru, as she often did nowadays. And as always she began to tear up at the thought of it.

_How could i have been so stupid as to fall for him? But if I'm over it, so why am I crying?_

Sakura, angry at herself for being so weak, began to train even harder...not realizing that she was being watched.

The kunoichi was finally done for the day. She wasn't tired, she'd just decided that she had her share for the day.

She turned to a tree where she had set down her water bottle. But after retrieving the drink and turning around, her face was met with a very muscular chest.

She stumbled backwards trying to catch herself for a few good seconds. When she discovered her efforts futile she finally gave up and prepared for impact...but was pleasantly surprised when it didn't come.

Looking around, she found that she had fallen backwards into the arms of the Hyuga prodigy...the guy she assumed that she also crashed into a few seconds ago. She half expected him to let her fall...just for kicks.

When she finally regained her composure, Sakura got back on her feet and turned around to face the Hyuga with her huge smile.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for running into you," she said in a cheerful manner.

"Fight me," is all he said in that plain deep voice of his.

_Is he mad?? I would never take such an abrupt offer!_

"Sorry, I was just about to go home."

"Whatever."

_What does he mean 'whatever'?! Not even a hint of dissapointment! What does he think I'm not good enough to fight him. It is so on!_

"Actually...I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"Alright."

Shaking her head at yet another indifferent response from the Hyuga, Sakura set her water bottle back down and turned to face Neji once again. She was somewhat surprised to see him already across the training grounds waiting for her.

_Well..._

Sakura took a few strides so that her and Neji were just eight feet apart. At this point, Neji had already adopted his Jyuuken stance but, Sakura noticed, had yet to activate his byakugan.

Sakura, not really having any particular stance, took out a single kunai and held it out in front of her chest defensively.

"Are you ready?" she asked and was met with the slightest of nods.

That was all Sakura needed.

Pumped up from all the training she had just undergone, she rushed at Neji with her kunai not really expecting to hit anything, but just to get the ball rolling. Neji only sidestepped her attack and out the corner of her eye, Sakura saw two fingers headed straight towards her side. Immediately, Sakura leaped backwards, narrowly avoiding the lethal attack.

Sakura heaved a sigh of relief.

_That was close. So he wants to get serious?_

With new determination, Sakura built up a mass of chakra in her right hand and wound back for an attack. She charged at Neji and slammed her fist straight at his face. He, unfortuantely, yanked his head to the side and managed to avoid the attack altogether, but took the opportunity to land a kick in Sakura's stomach.

Momentarily frozen in pain, Sakura barely mangaged to get out of the way when another kick from his other foot came her way. She leapt backwards and kneeled on one knee still in pain. It was only moderate, but somewhat stifling.

When she finally regained the strenghth to stand upright, another pair of fingers come flying her way. This time he couldn't miss a target so easy. She was struck directly on her right arm...aka the punching arm. From there it all went down hill.

**Well there you go peoples. My first fic ever. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Using short sentences. Tired. Used up brain power on story. But again...read, review, wait. Will try 2 update soon. PEACE:-)**


	2. That Look

**Finally! I did it! I'm so sorry for the wait. I know I went like a week over what I said but I was kinda stuck. Scratch that I was really stuck. Well I hope you like it. And I present to you, Chapter 2…**

Sakura yanked her damaged arm out of Neji's hand and hopped ten feet or so backwards.

She clutched the limb and was bent over from all the pain that was circulating through it. On top of that, she could feel her chakra flow in that arm come to a stop.

Searing pain was the only thing that was running through her mind.

_I—I can't give u—give up! _Sakura thought as she straightened from clutching the arm that had just endured Neji's strike. _What's happened? I know I can do better than this!_

Sakura looked up at the seventeen year old Hyuga with resolve and quickly healed her arm as best she could to make it capable of moving again, though she knew she wouldn't be able to restore the chakra flow just yet.

Neji was just looking down at her with the same solemn expression he always wore, except it was different.

_What was- is he- is that __**boredom?!**__ Not even five minutes into the fight and he's already bored with me?!_

Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out her left hand glove and pulled it onto her…well onto her left hand.

_My right hand may be done for,_ she thought determinedly, _but my left is just fine._

With that thought, she slammed her fist into the ground, releasing at just the right time, a force of chakra through her knuckles and into the ground.

On contact, the earth shattered beneath her fist in a ripple of violent tremors, causing Neji to lose his footing and fall onto his back.

_**Neji's P.O.V. **_

As a sharp pain stabbed momentarily into his back, Neji laid wide eyed on the ever shifting earth beneath him. He didn't have a jutsu to counter this one. He found himself fleetingly grateful for the fact that he had taken out one of her arms if just one could do all of this.

As the earth settled into one shattered mass, it hadn't been two seconds before he sensed another attack coming in.

"BYAKUGAN!" he yelled and his vision warped into an inverted black and white scheme.

Even laying on his back and facing the sky, Neji could see the gloved fist of the pink haired kunoichi coming straight at his face.

Summoning a shield of chakra around the intended target, Sakura's fist slammed abruptly into the blue essence, causing Neji's strength to unexpectedly falter.

When he challenged her to the sparring match, he'd known that she had received training from a legendary Sannin but this strength was amazing (as well as unanticipated).

With a surge of his own strength, Neji, through his chakra, pushed Sakura's fist off from over his face and quickly made to stand up. As he did, his stoic disposition returned reflexively and he watched as she let out rapid and erraticly paced breaths.

He honestly didn't even know _why_ he'd challenged her, but before his mind had even registered what his body was doing, he was dodging Kunai.

Neji furrowed his eyebrows in a sudden realization.

As Sakura ran at him with her fist wound back and ready to land a hit, he held out his hand.

"Enough," he said calmly, and Sakura immediately froze in position.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"I said enough," he informed her, "the match is over."

Sakura was still frozen in the position she had been running in and suddenly fell over.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS OVER?!" she yelled as she stood up and was suddenly in his face. "you ask me, no, _tell_ me to fight you as I'm about to leave and then two minutes after the match has started, you say done?!"

"I said 'enough'," Neji corrected quietly, though it seemed to have gone unnoticed.

"I tell you about these so-called geniuses of Konoha, they all think they can just do whatever they want-"

Neji stopped listening right about there and kept on his face an emotionless appearance. She kept on ranting, though seemed to be oblivious of the fact that he wasn't listening.

"…AND NOW YOU'RE JUST IGNORING ME!" he heard her scream.

Scratch that last line. She knew, and that just made her yell louder. Neji acted as if he hadn't noticed one bit and began to walk toward home.

In the middle of her tantrum, Sakura obviously seemed to notice that she was talking to air for a good few seconds because she began to follow him.

"Now you're just walking away from me while I'm talking to you!"

"_Yelling_ actually" Neji said in a very smooth tone.

"Talking, yelling—whatever! Do you always have to be so-so," she couldn't seem to find a word for him,"ugh…you!"

"I apologize," he said sarcastically.

They were now walking through a patch of grass with various trees, mostly cherry blossoms though. **What a coincidence! Hehe!**

Contrary to the looks of it, by the time they were at the Hyuga compound, Sakura was pretty much walking on Neji's last nerve.

How could one person have so many words to spit out. It was like the words were bullets and she was a freakin' machine gun!

He was about to walk through the gates of his home when he heard,"…and don't think this is over." Now she was _stomping _on that nerve of his. He was definitely not going to have that buzzing in his ear the next time he stepped outside.

And with that, Neji spun around getting a tight grip of Sakura's shoulders so that their faces were inches away. He was going to let her have it! Just as he opened his mouth to speak—he couldn't.

He hadn't expected her to be that close behind him.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

Sakura was surprised how quickly turned around and hadn't had a chance to step back.

Sakura could feel Neji's eyes burning a hole in her cheek as she was looking to the side and soon realized that he was staring at her.

Sakura looked up in confusion. She had thought he was going to say something. But once she looked up something about his white eyes wouldn't let her turn.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

He must've realized how they looked (just inches apart staring at each other lustfully) because as quickly as he grabbed her, she was on the concrete, out of his grip.

When Sakura had gotten completely off the floor Neji was through the gates.

"Go home," he said coldly as he began walking to the front door. When he had gotten there and realized Sakura was still staring at him in shock he opened his mouth once again, "Why are you still here?"

Also realizing that she was still staring in disbelief, she began her walk home.

**Soooooooo…what did you think? Worth the wait? No? Anything you have to say, suggestions, just whatever you want to see happen because I need ideas to lead up to my master plan! Mwahahahaha mwahahaha—ok I'm done. Please tell me :cough review cough: Well thanks so much! Don't forget R&R!!**


	3. Sakura's Game

**Well peoples, I updated a bit quicker this time because although it may not seem like it...i didnt want to leave you guys hanging for so long. Also u might forget what the story is even about. So with out further ado, Chapter 3.**

Sakura was at the hospital doing clinic duty, bored out of her wits. Her mind could only think about one thing, or person rather.

_Damnit Sakura! Why are you still thinking about him? He doesnt give a crap. Why should you? _Sakura couldnt stop beating herself up for thinking about it, _Its been a week!_

_**No, better question, why DO you?**_ Inner Sakura wasnt really making things better either.

_Uh-I-I dunno._

_**Buuuzzzzzzzzz! Wrong answer!**_

_What do you want me to say?_

_**Buuuzzzzzzzzz!**_

_Hes a completely stuck up, arrogant bastard who thinks that everyone around him isnt worth his time._

_**Buuuzzzzzzzzz!**_

_With his big house,_

_**Buuuzzzzzzzzz!**_

_Even bigger ego,_

_**Buuuzzzzzzzzz!**_

_Hair longer than mine,_

_**Buuuzzzzzzzzz!**_

_Hard muscles,_

_**Ding!**_

_Cute face,_

_**Ding!**_

_Beautiful eyes--Kami what am I doing?_

_**Ding ding ding! See, I knew you knew it!**_

_Oh shut up!_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she walked into room 4 only to see that her next patient was the very cause of her distraction.

Neji was seated on the hospital bed in a room with blue wallpaper. **You know, that whole hospital-ish look.**

Sakura decided that she wouldnt let her possible crush on this guy phase her.

_Hes just a patient. This is strictly professional, _Sakura thought, _He will not melt me like every other girl._

_**Please! You're already dripping on the floor.**_

"So whats the problem today Hyuga-san?" asked Sakura in that bubbly voice of hers,"Back from a mission Im assumming."

Neji didnt say a word. She took his silence as a yes.

Sakura looked down to scribble something on her clipboard and when she lookeed up, Neji had taken his shirt off. Sakura couldnt help a red tint from covering her cheeks as her eyes locked onto his ripped abs. She knew that Neji had seen her because she caught a slight smirk on his face.

While her eyes were roaming his chest she saw the reason for his visit. Neji had a deep cut across the left side of his midsection that slightly extended to his side, amongst many other very minor injuries.

"So how exactly did that happen?"

"A kunai was coming from behind. I sensed it before it hit its target but turned around to slowly. It swept my side, reaching to the front with my turn."

"Good."

"Good?" Neji repeated, wondering what that meant.

"Well, not as gruesome as most of your stories."

Neji only turned his head.

Sakura began to walk over to him to begin his healing. She wanted to make this as quick as possible. She had a feeling that she was going to do something regretful.

Neji was settled on the bed with both of is legs hanging off and open. Sakura decided to step in between his legs to get as close as she could for accuracy. Feeling her so close, Neji snapped his head toward her. Sakura gave him a light smile and continued on.

Sakura could sense how tense he had become with her so close to him and decided to go in closer.

She absolutely adored what she was doing to him, as she could hear his breaths shortening.

Sakura put both her hand over his side and her green chakra began to heal him. She could just feel his heat radiating on her, seeing as how they were so close.

_I'll show him, no one messes with Haruno Sakura._

_**Thats what Im takin about! Yeah!**_

Once Sakura finished healing the worst of the damage, she moved on to the rest of his wounds, tracing his well defined chest on her way.

She earned not a single sound out of him but by the way he would momentarily close his eyes from her touch every now and then, she could tell her plan was working.

_**Neji's P.O.V.**_

_My God! Shes absolutely intoxicating! Her smell, her warmth, her body, her touch. She has no idea what she is doing to me! Or does she. Agirl with innocence written all over her doesnt just change over night. She knows exactly what she is doing. Smart girl...but not smart enough._

Sakura had just finshed healing the last wound, which was on his shoulder. Neji felt that she was about lift her hand but he stopped her with his own.

Her eyes widened at his gesture. He liked her look of shock but wasnt satisfied.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" Neji asked in a seductive voice.

"W-what?" Sakura stuttered.

"Dont act like you dont know what Im talking about."

By this time Neji had stood up, making them even closer. His bare chest was now pressing against her clothed one, causing her face to turn the darkest shade of crimson he had ever seen.

"Uh-I-you-and!" Sakura said in a panick until heaving a sigh and lowering her head.

Neji brought his right hand to lift her chin to meet his eyes.

_Damn shes beautiful! Wait what am I thinking?_

He leaned down so that their lips were so close that they could feel their breaths lingering on breaths lingering on each others lips and said lowly,"What are you playing at?"

_Now_ he was satisfied.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

_He knows. Shit! Wait a minute. I can use this._

Sakura then light shoved at his chest to reseat him.

"Well you see Neji-_kun_," she said as she began to prop her self on his lap, one knee on each side of him,"this is my game." Sakura then came down to his ear and whispered in a sexy tone,"Dont start thinking you can win."

"Well played." Neji stated with that ever famous smirk on his face.

"Ms. Haruno, we have a--whoa!" interrupted a nurse,"I apologize if Im interrupting something."

Sakura lifted herself off of Neji but stayed closely at his side.

"Dont worry Im almost done here anyway." Sakura replied, clearly embarrassed.

"No shes not. Ms.Haruno will take the rest of the evenin off," came Neji's voice from her side.

"Huh?" was all Sakura could say to that statement.

"She will accompany me for lunch today and give the rest of her shift to her assistant. Correct?" He gave the last word turning toward the woman at his side.

No words could come out of her open mouth, so she just smiled and nodded.

_Did Hyuga Neji just ask me out?_

_**Oh yeah! we scored big time. But really, who can blame him?**_

Snapping back into reality, She realized the nurse was gone and once again it was just she and Neji.

"Who's in the lead now?" he asked in a mocking sort of way.

She chuckled,"Oh shut up!"

**Yes, i know this chapter is a bit shorter than the last but i wanted to update quickly(as you guys requested). I hope u liked it and please, dont be shy with that review button.**


	4. Egos

**Well then peoples! I had no idea how to start this chapter so I thought I'd cut to the chase, I hope you dont mind, but I am a very concise person when it comes to writing. When I try to fill things out it just seems so full of crap. So lets get to it shall we?**

_**Neji's P.O.V.**_

Neji began to walk out the door of the hospital room that they were still standing in. He looked back at her for two seconds as a signal to follow him. When realizing, she complied.

Minutes seemed to fly by as he and Sakura walked. They were passing the same green opening loaded with trees as before. Neji was walking at a slower pace behind the medic nin. Sakura began to look around and then turned to give a puzzle dlook at Neji.

When they came to sort of a split in the path they turned right, coming to face a very smooth path with far less trees.

"Are we going to-?"

"Your house? Yes."

"But how do you-?"

"Know where you live?" Neji inquired. Sakura wished that he would let her finish her own sentences. "I dont, but the other day when we were walking, you seemed to almost unconsciously drift in this direction. I assumed you lived this way."

"So you _were_ paying attention to me! And I thought I did all that talking for nothing," Sakura said in relief, turning back around to place her back in Neji's direction.

"No."

"What do you mean no?!" she yelled snapping her head right back around, this time her body following, and stopping right in front of him. This, of course, caused him to stop. Although he had half a mind to walk right around her.

"Everything you were saying was useless nonsense. I felt no point in giving my attention."

Alook of pure evil sprung on Sakura's face.

Sakura said deep and slowly, almost threateningly,"Really?" The statement had a feel of surpressed anger. And for good reason.

"Mmmmhmmm," he said calmly, as if he weren't just insulting this girl.

_What is she going to do? Kill me?_

Neji knew he had it coming. he could feel it. But to his surprise, a silence continued to grace the air. He saw her fist clench and remembered that strength of hers.

_Maybe she__** is**__ going to kill me._

Completely opposite to the way he felt, Neji calmly asked, "What? Do you want to fight again?"

"No. You're too weak for me." Sakura said in a fluid tone, finally releasing her fist. And lucky she did. If she held it any longer, Neji could see, her nails would have penetrated her skin.

Sakura began to walk again. Neji, of course followed.

_IM WHAT?! Ok, ok, calm down. Shes just messing with you. Shes doing this on purpose. Calm down._

Finally collecting himself, he said,"I apologize. I'll be sure to train harder to match up to Ms. Ego."

Sakura was boiling now!

"You go around talking about how you're so amazing and how its everyone's destiny to lose. Everyone except, of course, **you**! And **I'm **Ms. Ego? Go figure. You've got some nerve **Mr.** Ego!"

They had stopped in front of a yellow two story house. It had a cozy, homey appeal about it. There was a white picket fence that carried across to her neighbors' houses.

"Your house?" Neji asked with his eyes glancing back and forth from her to the house.

"Yes," she quietly answered, until resuming with her loud voice, "But dont try to change the subject!"

Neji could only chuckle.

"And what are you laughing about?" Sakura couldnt keep herself from yelling.

"So if you're Ms. Ego and Im Mr. Ego, are we a couple?"

Sakura's face went red with a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"W-why are we at my house anyway?" stumbled out of her mouth in desperation to change the subject, which she had earlier been keeping him from doing. She wore a scowl.

"I thought you might want to change from your work attire before we set out for the evening." Neji didnt even try to hide his amusement.

Sakura's face softened at his consideration, but snapped right back at the sight of his humor.

"Thanks." It came out bitterly.

Walking through the fence she said, "Come on. I'm not just going to leave you out here." She obviously noticed that he hadnt followed her before.

Making it through the doorway, she signaled for him to take a seat on a blue suade-ish sofa and he did so. After putting her doctors' coat away, she walked directly toward where he was seated and stopped in front of him.

"How should I dress for our uh...thingy? You know, whatever it is you have planned," she asked with still a hint of attitude in her voice.

"In clothes I assume," he said like a 'duh' tone.

"You're impossible!"

Neji sat there staring as she stormed off and dissapeared up spiraling stairs.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

_Ugh! That guy is so annoying! how am I suppose to know what to wear?_

_**Thats not a problem. Just look sexy! But not too formal. Because if you notice, he is wearing his usual clothes.**_

_You're right! So you __**are**__ good for something._

_**Just get dressed!**_

Sakura was walking down a plain white hall with four doors. Two to then left, one to the right and one straight ahead.

Passing the second door on the left, which was the bathroom, she thought, _No time to take a shower_, and proceeded to the only door on the right.

She walked into a baby blue colored room with a huge window for a view of that oh so famous garden-like area that they kept passing. It just so happened to be behind her house.

She went straight to her small closet and started racking through out fits, repeating in her head, _Casual sexy casual sexy casual sexy_, until...

Viola! She held out a black halter top with metallic silver designs splotched on it, that barely came above her navel and a pair of grey, Sakura-length shorts(which match the splotches) under a black skirt, slitted up the sides. She wore, also a metallic silver, pair of snadals/heels. Sakura made sure that her heels were low, as to not seem too formal(she, of course, still had her kunai pouch).

The medic nin threw on a few accessories and brushed her hair a couple times. She was now ready to blow his mind.

She left her room and took her time walking down the stairs for, I guess you can say a dramatic effect. Neji's eyes were closed though.

She walked right in front of him like before and said, "It hasn't been fifteen minutes and your dozing off?"

Sounding a little pissed, Neji opened his eyes and growled, "I was meditating," but upon seeing her, his eyes widened a bit.

"Yeah, whatever. Can we go?"

"Sure..."

Neji began to stand and Sakura took a step to the side. When he began to walk, Sakura followed him, locking her door on the way out.

**Key dokey then! This chapter was more of preparation for their afternoon/evening out. Next chapter will be the real deal. So hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see in the story. K? Thanx. 'Til next time.**


	5. Good Night

**Well alrighty then. I know it took a while for me to get this chapter out so i guess ill get on with the story. I was having a bit of difficulty on this whole neji dating thing. he seems like he would be such a party pooper. Anywho, the story...**

_**Neji's P.O.V.**_

It was now turning to the crisp afternoonish time(you know? with the whole orange sun? not purple yet, just orange). This showed that they had been too late to catch lunch, since it would be dinner in a couple of hours.

_What the hell was I thinking? I dont even know what she's like or who she is._

_Who are you kidding? You've known who she was probably even better than herself after the Uchiha left._

It was true Neji had seen her in a scary death-like depression and watched her shed her past that was keeping her from growing into this brave young woman before him. He knew that it couldnt have been easy going through the hell he put her through, all for nothing.

She was the stongest person he had ever met, and that threatened him. Hell would freeze over before he admitted it though. She was headstrong, hot-tempered,courageous and an overall dangerous challenge. A challenge that he was determined to conquer.

Neji and Sakura had been walking around the town for about an hour now. Sakura had been talking for the whole time too. Neji never thought anyone could spit out words like that, that is, until he met Sakura. They were now pasing a sort of blank dirt patch for the third time.

"You know we are going in circles?" Sakura asked halting mid-sentence and turning to face Neji.

"Yeah," was his only response as he continued walking until he was in front of her.

Sakura continued walking in front of him and questioned, "Why?"

"To clear your system before we go into a public area."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You're noisy."

Sakura was speechless with fury.

Neji knew exactly how to push Sakura's buttons and he took some sadistic liking to it.

_Here it comes..._

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

_What an asshole!!_

"How dare you?! I'll have you know that I am the least-" Sakura was cut off.

"Dont kid yourself."

"Fine! Maybe I am a bit loud. But what does it harm?"

Neji was silent.

"Whatever, but when im moping around, just remember, its all because Neji had to go hurt my feelings..."

Crickets were still on his part.

"Dont you dare try to give me the silent treatment because that doesnt work on me! You should now better than that Neji-kun," she said in a mocking tone.

Neji stopped dead in his tracks. He got chills whenever she called him that.

"What did you just say? What did you call me?"

Sakura was a bit startled by his question and also by the fact that she had almost crashed into him.

"Neji-kun," she repeated slowly, almost with caution, "If you dont want me to though I ca-"

"No. Its alright."

Neji continued walking and she followed unconsciously.

Sakura was shivering. She regretted not bringing a coat. Neji had to have noticed because, the next thing she knew, a white robe was over her shoulders and she had started regaining warmth. She looked back at Neji who was now only wearing a black T-shirt.

"Thank you Neji-kun." Sakura whispered as a slight blush covered her cheeks.

He heard her perfectly.

_That was weird..._

_**Do you think his six pack has a six pack?**_

_What? No! Where did that come from?_

_**Im just wondering, I mean cmon, have you seen him? Especially the way that shirt adorns his abs!**_

_You are so perverted!_

_**Can you say ripped? I can. **_Inner Sakura was completely ignoring her other half while drooling over Neji's abs.

Sakura was pulled from her thoughts.

"May I take your robe ma'am?"

_How the hell did I get here?_

"No thank you."

I followed as a waitress lead us to a table for two in a corner. As they approached, Neji slid in front of Sakura to pull her seat out. Sakura then took her seat, not to long before Neji.

"What a gentleman," the waitress complimented Neji with a smile that soon faded upon seeing Neji's unresponsive expression. So she continued placing our menus in front of us and began to speak.

"Can I get you guys any drinks?"

"I'll have whatever she's having."

The waitress then turned to focus on Sakura, "Ma'am?"

"I'll have a suicide."

"Coming right up."

Silence fell upon the table with the waitress now gone. Sakura was at a loss for words. Neji had buried himself in his menu.

_How boring! There is nothing to talk about. I guess I'll have to start a conversation. This silence is killing me!_

"Have I told you thank you yet?"

"No."

"Okay. Im just making sure."

Neji slightly chuckled at her arrogance.

"Did I miss something?"

"No."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"I just thought it was a good moment to laugh."

"Whatever." Sakura was a bit irritated that he wouldnt tell her. Or, for that matter, even try to say something at an attempt to start a conversation.

Neji had looked up at her not once. She also buried herself in the choices now.

Once she had finished making her choice, she looked at Neji to see that he obviously had too. He still wasnt looking at her though.

Looking past Neji, Sakura noticed that their drinks were coming.

"Two suicides," she said while putting them on the table.

Both began to drink and Sakura noticed a woman with a baby walking on the sidewalk just outside the window.

She then turned to the pearly eyes that were still not focused on her and said, "Neji-kun I want a baby."

The Hyuga began to choke on his drink and for the first time he had looked her directly in the eyes and commanded, "Repeat that!"

Realizing the implication of her words, she began to frantically blurt out, "OH NO! I DIDNT MEAN WITH YOU REALLY, IM NOT SAYING THAT IT WOULDNT BE NICE WITH YOU BUT I JUST SAW A LADY WALKING WITH A BABY AND STARTED THINKING AND IM JUST SAYING," her volume lowered considerably, "one day..."

"Alright. If you dont find another guy, I would be happy to give you a child."

Sakura snapped her head toward Neji and just looked at him for a while. A smile was tugging at her face. She couldnt help but give in to it.

_**How perverted! I like.**_

_Whatever, that was sweet. Who knew Neji could be a romantic?_

"Why wont you look at me?"

"Its disrespectful to undress a woman with your eyes."

"No one told you to do that!"

"You're making it kind of hard not to."

"Then look me in the eyes."

"Alright."

He did just that. The feeling that rooted in the pit of her stomach made her so weak. She wouldve collapsed hadn't she been sitting.

"Not like that!"

"Like what?"

"I dunno!" Sakura's face was red.

Neji then turned from her gaze.

"Dont look away!"

"What the hell? Make up your mind."

"Im sorry. Its just-"

"Are you ready to order?" Sakura was interrupted by the waitress.

"Ummm...yes. I'll have the country fried steak," Sakura looked at the man across from her as a signal for him to speak now.

"I'll just have the ramen."

Having taken their orders, the waitress walked away once more.

"You were saying?"

"Oh nevermind. Just dont stop looking at me like that. Its nice."

"I couldnt look at you any other way if I wanted to."

Throughout the dinner, Neji and Sakura were, for the most part, silent besides the occasional arguement that was worked in by Sakura's temper.

By the time they had began walking back towards Sakura's house, it had to have been 7 or 8 'o clock.

They were now walking on a sidewalk, passing several small businesses.

"You know, I was thinking, since I call you Neji-kun, you should call me something like that."

"What if I dont feel that way about you?"

"Well do you?"

"Hn."

Sakura wore a look of dissapointment, "Oh...then I guess you dont hav-"

"Sakura-chan, you worry too much."

"What did you just call me?"

"Sakura-chan. If you dont want me to though I ca-" Neji mocked Sakura's words from earlier that evening.

Sakura laughed.

"No. Its alright."

They had arrived at Sakura's house now.

"So quickly?"

"Well its not that far when you arent going in circles."

"Whatever!"

Neji walked Sakura to her door and said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

As he began to walk away, Sakura called back to him, "Does this make us a 'we'?"

Neji had walked back up to her.

"Well I'd have to ask you first."

"Oh, alright then. Good night."

The medic turned to walk in her door but was pulled back by her arm.

"Sakura?" came Neji's voice from Sakura's side. Upon hearing it, she turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

_There goes that look again._

Sakura felt like she was gonna collapse again. Her stomach did a backflip and her knees began to give in.

_Oh shit! Im actually falling!_

Sakura began tipping to the left. Neji caught her though before she hit the ground(tango style).

_How embarrassing._ Sakura was blushing pink.

"Be my girl?"

Crimson now.

The pink haired girl could only squeak, "Yes."

Lifting Sakura back up right and , once again, walking away Neji said, "Good night Sakura-chan."

"Good night Neji-kun."

**Alrighty! There it is. Like i said, i was having a little trouble getting neji to date but tell me what you think. You know the routine(REVIEW!!). Thanx and tootles.**


	6. STOLEN sorry

**ok ppls. so heres the deal. the device that i kept my chapters to come in has been stolen. yes i noe...very sad. so i apologize but it might take me a while to update because i have to remember everything that i had written. so i thank u for ur patience and i am begging for just a lil bit more. i promise ill try to deliver a kick ass chapter. thanx! **

**P.S. if theres anything ud like to see in the coming chapter just tell me.**

**--numba1shorty**


	7. Rapid Pulse

**Yes...you're not dreaming lol. I've actually come back. I can't even say how sorry I am. Since I know its been forever I'll just get into the story and give you an explanation for my absence later. OH! and here's a little recap in case you have forgotten...ok, ok, since you have most definitely forgotten...**

**RECAP!**

_They were now walking on a sidewalk, passing several small businesses._

_"You know, I was thinking, since I call you Neji-kun, you should call me something like that."_

_"What if I dont feel that way about you?"_

_"Well do you?"_

_"Hn."_

_Sakura wore a look of dissapointment, "Oh...then I guess you dont hav-"_

_"Sakura-chan, you worry too much."_

_"What did you just call me?"_

_"Sakura-chan. If you dont want me to though I ca-" Neji mocked Sakura's words from earlier that evening._

_Sakura laughed._

_"No. Its alright."_

_They had arrived at Sakura's house now._

_"So quickly?"_

_"Well its not that far when you arent going in circles."_

_"Whatever!"_

_Neji walked Sakura to her door and said, "I'll see you tomorrow."_

_As he began to walk away, Sakura called back to him, "Does this make us a 'we'?"_

_Neji had walked back up to her._

_"Well I'd have to ask you first."_

_"Oh, alright then. Good night."_

_The medic turned to walk in her door but was pulled back by her arm._

_"Sakura?" came Neji's voice from Sakura's side. Upon hearing it, she turned to look at him._

_"Yeah?"_

_There goes that look again._

_Sakura felt like she was gonna collapse again. Her stomach did a backflip and her knees began to give in._

_Oh shit! Im actually falling!_

_Sakura began tipping to the left. Neji caught her though before she hit the ground(tango style)._

_How embarrassing. Sakura was blushing pink._

_"Be my girl?"_

_Crimson now._

_The pink haired girl could only squeak, "Yes."_

_Lifting Sakura back up right and , once again, walking away Neji said, "Good night Sakura-chan."_

_"Good night Neji-kun."_

**PRESENTLY!**

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

Sakura was walking out of the ICU from checking on a patient when she noticed a huge stack of files on the front desk with her name written all over them.

_God, what have I done to deserve this?_

_**I'd say your just distracted from last night.**_

_Are you crazy? How in the world does Neji tie into my undone work?_

_**You're waiting to hear from him, just admit it.**_

_It hasnt even been 24 hours. You act like I'm just desperate or something. I could totally live without him OR his crazy behavior, snobby diposition, and amazing body._

_**How could you lie to youself this way? It's just not healthy. I mean come on...he freakin wants to have a kid with you!**_

_He never said that and you know it!_

_**Well you wouldnt know if a guy was into you if it bit that stick shoved right up your-**_

"Dr. Haruno, there's a man in your office demanding that he see you now. Some kind of emergency," the nurse who stood behind the front desk had interrupted her thoughts.

The first person who snapped to Sakura's thoughts of course was the man she had spent the entire evening with yesterday but it seemed a bit odd. Why would he meet her at her job...and claim it was an emergency.

Sakura scooped up the huge pile and headed back to her office. When she finally got back to her offiice she headed straight for her desk and set down the huge stack of paper work. When she turned about to sit down in her chair, she saw that it was already occupied.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY SEAT! Wait, what are you doing here? Why are you in my office?"

_**Neji's P.O.V.**_

Sakura looked purely confused and annoyed, but all of a sudden her face turned purely concerned and horror-struck.

"Wait," Sakura began, "Whats wrong? The nurse said it was an emergency. Are you okay? Where are you hurt? Are you having trouble breathing? Come here, let me feel your temp-"

"Wait. WAIT! Sakura-chan. I'm alright." Neji said in an attempt to calm her.

_Wow. What's her problem? _

She had stopped speaking but he could tell her eyes were still analyzing his figure for injuries. So he stood up and walked over to her cautiously. He grabbed her hand gently and held it to his heart. It was beating rapidly.

Sakura suddenly looked away from her hand that was now on his chest and up at his face, with worry written all over her own.

"Whats wrong with your heart? Have you ever experienced any difficul-" Neji interjected in what would soon be rambling on Sakura's part for the second time.

"Whenever I think about you, my heart just wont stop doing this. I think something's wrong with me."

He could see relief wash down Sakura's face as she now gave him the hugest smile he had ever seen from her since her depression. The expression was followed by the most unexpected words.

"You're an ass" blurted from the kunoichi's mouth.

Neji caught on pretty quickly though.

"I'm sorry for worrying you like that. I had no idea you would go psycho on me."

"Oh so now I'm a psycho? Well I'm sorry if i care about you! What do you expect me to be calm and rational when the people that I lo--" Sakura paused to realize what she had just almost said and mumbled the rest of her corrected sentence, "um... when the people that i _like_ are probably injured."

"Whatever, I'll leave then."

Although the last thing Neji wanted to do was leave the possessor of his constant thoughts, he had obviously pulled one of her ever-famous triggers and needed to get out of the line of fire.

_Well obviously she didnt want to see me like I wanted to see her. But I can't just leave now. Looks like I'm gonna have to though._

As Neji released Sakura's hand to leave, he could feel the reluctance to let go in her grip.

_So she does like me._

Neji was half way to the door when he turned around to tell Sakura, who was still staring at her hand where his had just been, "I'll be here after your shift to walk you home Sakura-chan."

He walked out the door after passing a wink in her direction.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

Sakura stood frozen in place for about ten seconds after he walked out the door.

_Did he just wink at me?_

_**Yes. But more importantly, he just told you that you drive him crazy!**_

_That was a hot wink._

_**You know what else is hot, his skin. Even through his clothes!**_

_I dont think he's ever winked before..._

_**Would you get off of the wink woman!**_

_Whatever. I have loads of patients to take care of without any __**unnecessary**__ distractions. _Sakura paused, but then continued to think to herself,_ But at least I know that he's crazier about me than I am of him._

_**Oh yeah? Then why havnt you moved an inch?**_

Realizing that Inner Sakura was right, Sakura quickly and akwardly shuffled to her desk to fill out some paperwork before going back down to the hospital area and covering her patients.

The end of her shift came ripely at 9:00 pm.

_Already? Oh man..._

Sakura didnt know why but she was looking foward to this moment...and that made her uncomfortable.

Like she suspected he would be, Neji was standing right outside her office at the exact time she went to pack her things for her walk home.

Sakura stomped towards Neji with a resolve to find out what his problem was. When she finally got riight in front of her door, where he was standing, she exclaimed, "What is up with you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked a bit like a dull knife, but Sakura knew better than to buy into his playing-dumb act.

"You know exactly what I mean. Neji Hyuga doesnt date girls, let alone have gir-girlfr-" Sakura found herself choking on the word.

"Girlfriend?" Neji offered his assistance.

"Yes. Thank you."

"No problem."

"And you dont confess your feelings or _wink_! I mean seriously, when did you learn how to do that? I mean not that it wasn't sexy, but come on!"

"Hn. Can we start walking now?"

"No. I'm not done yet."

"Well can't you walk and talk? I know it might be a little hard for you, so if you need, I can carry you." A smug smirk pulled on his face as the words came out.

Sakura couldn't help blushing.

_**Can I take him up on that offer?**_

_Oh shut up!_

Sakura moved swiftly past Neji and began packing her things in a bag she pulled from underneath her desk.

"Do you remember earlier, I told you that I thought I was sick?" Neji spoke, "I wasn't joking."

"You aren't sick Neji."

"How can you be sure?"

"That would always happen to me with Sasuke," Sakura found it oddly easier to say his name.

"Does it still?"

Sakura paused to think about this seriously and could feel Neji's eyes on her every second that she did, "No."

Sakura didn't see a noticeable change in Neji's features so didn't know what to even guess of his reaction.

Both of them were silent as Sakura finished packing and they both headed out of the hospital doors. Neither one of them said a word until they were a about 1/2 a mile from Sakura's house.

Much to Sakura's surprise Neji was the one to break the silence.

_**Neji's P.O.V.**_

_I cant believe what I'm about to do..._

"Sakura-chan if your uncomfortable with me then all you have to do is say so. I'm not a stalker," Neji began akwardly, "Girls have never interested me...except for you. I never liked you, but you were interesting. You and Ino were both after Sasuke for the longest time, but Ino was always after his looks. You actually loved him. It was odd and silly, in my opinion, how easily you could give someone your heart, someone who would most definitely break it, more so!" Neji sighed, "I dont believe that Sasuke didn't care about you, Sakura-chan," she looked up at him with shock, as Neji continued to speak, "But the fact of the matter was, he always put his duty before his heart. A very foolish mistake."

"Neji..." Sakura couldn't think of anything to say for the first time in her life, it seemed to Neji.

Neji turned to face Sakura and graced her cheek with his index finger. Another one of those famous smirks played on his face.

"Your pulse is racing, Sakura. Are you alright?" He teased.

Sakura smiled widely and crimson shaded her face, "Oh shut up!"

Neji pulled Sakura toward him by the small of her back and could sense her heartbeat get faster if that was possible. With an actual smile on his face(not a smirk) Neji tilted his head down until he could feel her breath warming his face. It was driving him crazy.

_Should I really do this? What would happen to us from this point on? What would my family think?_

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

Sakura could feel him about to pull away from her by the loosening of his grip on her back but she couldn't take it anymore.

She could feel his shock when she lifted on her toes to connect their lips. His lips felt better than they looked. The sensation only got better when he began to move his lips to the rhythm she had set.

As Sakura could feel Neji's arms pulling her body even closer to his by her back, she allowed her hands to travel up his side and rest on his chest.

It seemed like this kiss would never end, and Sakura couldn't care less

_**HELL YEAH!**_

**OK! Well thats my story! **

**Well like i said...I am so sorry for going away. As soon as I actually felt like writing again, I had lost internet. And eventually the urge just went away. I just got the web back like a month ago so here I am again. I'll try to update within the next two weeks. I realize that you have no reason to trust my time estimate right about now lol but I really am going to try. Enjoy the story though and please review.**


	8. The Morning After

**Ok. Well as a little bit of a Thanksgiving treat, I suppose, I'm bringin you a chapter early! Say yay for me. I know, i know, I'm awesome. lol. Well anyway here ya go...**

_**Neji's P.O.V.**_

When Neji woke up, he found himself confused that the daylight had awakened him. It was strange because usually he is already awake to see the sunrise.

What had confused him even more was light pressure that he suddenly felt on his chest. As quickly as he felt it, he glanced down to see what was on him. The answer didn't help his mental state much.

Stretched across his chest was an the arm of Sakura Haruno. At this realization he looked around to see that the rest of her was cozily snuggled against his side.

"WHAT THE HELL!!," Neji jumped up from the bed akwardly, clad in his boxers, causing Sakura to fall against the warm mattriss where he had just been.

Sakura snapped her eyes open and screamed.

Not really realizing what just happened, she laid back down and said, "Oh, just go back to sleep Neji-kun."

Her words had obviously hit her...

"NEJI! OH MY--OH...oh, hehe," she stopped and chuckled mid sentence upon remembering what had happened last night.

Neji came to a realization, _It wasn't a dream! I actually--but she--and I--DAMN IT!_

Sakura must have noticed Neji's unsettled face because she aked, "What's wrong? Did I uh--was I--umm--?"

"No! No no no. You were..ahem...well it was-" Neji seemed to be tripping over his words, "You were definitely...interesting," and now he had fallen.

Sakura frowned and had begun to leave the bed and search for her clothing, "Uh, you should go," Sakura gulped loudly, "Ino is ,um, should be on her way any minute. So I g-g-guess I'll see you around."

_She was freakin awesome! Tell her!! Do really believe that Ino is coming? Oh so conveniently in the middle of this akward moment. Dont leave._

Neji walked over to the middle of the room where Sakura's search had taken her. He waited for her to stop her collecting and meet his eyes.

"Sakura," Neji sighed, "I didnt mean that in a bad way. I meant-"

"Its totally cool, Neji. I just need you to go."

With a smile and a kiss on the cheek, the kunoichi led her guest to the door.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

After escorting Neji out, Sakura headed to her bathroom for a nice hot shower.

_What just happened?_ Sakura asked herself, naturally, expecting a answer to hit her, like it always did.

_**You just lost your innocence, sweety, s**_he never seemed to dissapoint herself.

_I know __**that**__. But I mean, between me and him. How the hell am I suppose to face him again? That was beyond embarrassing. Not to mention that that sex was horrible._

_**AAaahhh come on now! You're a nurse; you know very well that the first time isn't comfortable. I say we try again, what say you?**_

_You're so perverted! Yeah, I know that it wasn't suppose to be exactly ecstacy island but i didnt expect it to be like that. And, GOD! Just no matter how many times I tell myself how bad it was, I can't think of a single person that I'd rather have taken my purity, _Sakura sighed, _I actually feel MORE pure now._

_**You do realize that some of that discomfort could have had something to do with his size. I mean, with your line of work, I'm no stranger to the male anatomy but uh...thats what I call a Big Mac.**_

_Would you please!_

_**Oh geez, lighten up. If you want some stupid corny advice, fine. Just stop stressing and see where things go. You cant predict everything ya know.**_

_Whatever. I guess you're right--__**I'm**__ right, I mean._

Sakura spent the rest of her morning at home. She had planned on going out for breakfast that morning, but that would have been a bit risky now that she had told Neji that she was expecting Ino.

Sakura was excited when time came to go to work bacause she ahd grown very tired of her home.

It was a minute to two o'clock when Sakura arrived at work, only to see the very person she had been avoiding.

"You've finally come out of your cave I see," The words came out velvety smooth, "Oh, and Ino never came did she?"

"I wasn't in any cave and what were u spying on me?"

Neji chuckled cockily.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe yo-"

"I was NOT spying on you Sakura. I didnt have to."

Sakura was just plain counfused now. And it must have shown.

"Ino spent the morning with Shikamaru and I. If your going to lie about spending time with somebody, you can at least make sure that they stay out of sight. For a soon to be doctor, you're kind of dumb."

Sakura didnt really help her case by standing there looking dumbfounded.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

_**I do believe that is what the boy just said.**_

_I can't believe I didnt even think about that._

_**I can't belive he just called you dumb...and you agreed.**_

_I did NOT agreee!_

_**Kinda sounded like it to me. And on top of that, he just called you out.**_

_You're right!!_

Sakura turned to the Hyuga, set on argueing with him and noticed an utterly confused look on his face. She then realized that she had probably been staring off blankly for a good 15 seconds.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!...or dumb!" Sakura shouted, only imagining what was going through Neji's head, and then stomped off haughtily.

_**Neji's P.O.V.**_

_This girl is impossible!_

Neji rolled his eyes and followed Sakura.

"Well if you're not crazy then would you please stop acting like it."

Sakura stopped in her tracks and glared back at Neji whick froze him, although he managed to keep a calm expression on his face. They stood like that for about 5 seconds until a smile graced Sakura's lips.

Now Neji was a bit...frightened.

"Why Neji," Sakura began cooly, "are you ashamed of me?"

Neji sighed, "Sakura-"

"That's just hurtful Neji. Especially after what you said and everything that happened last night..." Sakura had raised her voice very much.

_DAMN IT! I've gotta stop her...or maybe that's what she's expecting...counting on even. Oh, she's evil. She can't do this to me. She will not take me down._

Sakura continued upon seeing a crowd drawing together, "Oh don't tell me you've forgotten already Neji. Can't you remember last night when--"

"When what, Sakura? When I took you to dinner? When I told you that you meant a lot to me? Or maybe your referring to when we had sex?"

Sakura's cheeks went almost to a burgandy and the crowd of hospital staff and patients gasped.

**And there's my chapter. So stay tuned and please review. Shower me in your opinions and ideas...please. Until next time.**


	9. Unworthy

**listen here all of u devoted ppl who are still reading my fiction of the fan sort, i dont deserve u guys. i need to get my act together and become a writer deserving of ur loyalty lol. well im here to deliver a kick ass mega chapter for u freakin awesome ppl. i apologize a million times...again. so here it is.**

_**Neji's P.O.V.**_

_He could feel her writhing underneath him. Arching upward for his warmth. Bucking her hips in need. She was driving him insane. But he has to be cool. Her needs have to come before his..._

_Just look at her though. She clearly needs him just as much as he wanted her._

_She retracted her hands from around his neck for one to caress his ear and the other to trace his chest. _

_She lifted her head from her pillow enough for pink, soft lips to whisper in the ear that her hand teased, "Neji, please."_

The Hyuga's eyes bolted open. His skin was coated lightly in cold moisture and he was at attention (if you know what I mean).

How could this be. How could he possibly get caught in the trivialities of a girlfriend? How could she possibly be so intoxicating? How could he end up waking up in the morning in a cold sweat, but needing a cold shower? Unfortunately, your guess is as good as his. Well, actually, your guess is probably better than his.

_This is just great, _Neji thought as he stepped into his shower...extra cold. After his buddy was gone Neji turned the shower up warmer and began his daily morning routine.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

_She could feel the pain easing aside. Or was it the pleasure growing? She didn't know and she really didn't care. Sakura found herself synchronizing with his rhythm. She needed more!_

_"Neji, please."_

The smokey scent of Sakura's burning bacon reached her nose as she snapped out of her recollection. She rushed turn off the burner on her stove.

Upon realizing the reason that she stood with a heap of shriveled black things that looked charcoal in front of her she turned pink.

She reached to grab the bacon and throw it away, but it crumbled in her hand before she got the chance perform the latter of the actions.

_Oh man. I am the worst cook ever._

_**Ya got that right lovergirl.**_

_Give me a break. I was a bit distracted._

_**Yes, I know. I had front row seats. I don't see why you feel the need to lie to me. You told me you didn't like the sex.**_

_I didn't like it! It was horrible...at first...okay, okay. I lied that one time. Your suppose to know that kind of thing aren't you? What do you do stuck in my head all day if you're not probing my thoughts?_

_**Oh please. You're so self-centered. can't I ever have some 'me' time? Well let's try to focus on the big picture here. You like Neji...he likes you...the two of you aren't cuddling in Happy Land. Do you see the problem with that analysis?**_

_He made our relationship public yesterday and I just ran away. How am I suppose to go out out there again? Tsunade's probably mad at me also for ditching work yesterday._

_**Well I don't think you have anything to be ashamed of girl. You are dating the hottest guy in Konaha. You better flaunt him.**_

_**As for Tsunade, I think she'll let it slide. I mean, u havnt missed any other days at work, not even calling in sick.**_

_I guess you're right._

_**You're darned tootin I'm right. Now let's go out, face the world as Neji's girl and get us some real breakfast.**_

_Yes! I am so down with that plan._

Sakura's stomach growled, almost as if to agree with her, at that moment.

_**Neji's P.O.V.**_

Neji's gait was a bit more lackadaisical this moment. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was walking to his impending doom...and he was in no rush to get there.

Our little prodigy graced the halls leading to the conference room in the Hyuga compound. He was taking in every little detail, stopping to study anything that caught his interest in the slightest. Boy oh boy, he sure was taking his good 'ol sweet time.

_What the hell could these people possibly want with me? It can't be good. Perfect timing too. I screw things up with Sakura and now-- wait a minute! That's it! Sakura..._

_How could I be so ignorant? To think that I have the tiniest shred of freedom in this godforsaken family. How short-sighted of me. Actions chosen always seem to carry luggage. Although it prefers to go by the name "Consequences."_

With a final turn to the left, Neji found himself face to face with a long hallway that had an eerie atmosphere about it.

_I will not give up Sakura._

Neji took the hallway by storm. His strut was magnificent! Anyone who might have seen it would probably have expected loud claps everytime his foot met the floor, but of course it was not this way. Not a sound was there to be heard in that hall way.

That's Hyuga Neji for you, silent and lethal.

Neji now stood in front of the door that looked miles away just a few seconds earlier.

Before his hand could move an inch to knock on the door, a voice called from beyond it, "Come in."

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

_Boy am I stuffed._

Sakura passed by an antique shop with a grandfather clock inside that held the time ten o' clock AM.

_I still have four hours before my shift starts._

The kunoichi was used to having her mornings and midday free so she had found little ways to occupy herself, that is, until Neji recently came into her life romantically. Everything had been all confuzzled lately.

_I suppose I should go see Ino. She's probably wondering where I've been for the past three days. Oh, and Naruto. _

_I have some serious damage control to do. Especially since they have probably found out that Neji and I are together by now from someone other than yours truly._

As if on cue with her thoughts, Sakura felt a pound against the back of her head. A smile spread across Sakura's face as she turned around.

"Pig! I was just coming to see you."

"Yeah whatever, Forehead. You're a better liar than _that_."

Sakura knew that there wasn't any chance in hell that she'd get Ino to believe her so she just played along.

"Would you go for 'my phone got cut off and I've been swamped with work?'"

Ino gave a weak, fake laugh and then spat, "Go screw yourself."

"Screw _yourself _with something hard and sandpapery."

"No, screw _yourself _with a cactus"

"With a pitch fork."

"With a curling iron."

"A bottle of perfume."

"A thousand marbles."

"A pair of stiletto heals."

"A set of daggers."

"A chainsaw!"

"Neji's dick!!"

Sakura gasped, "Bitch!"

Wide grins reached both of their faces as they were staring at each other dead in the eye. A second later, they both broke out into unbearable laughter.

Sakura held out her hand for a high five while getting out in between laughter, "That was--that was a good one."

Ino slapped her hand as intended. After maybe fifteen seconds their laughter came to a slow stop. They were now wiping away the tears in their eyes from laughter.

"Alright now, Sakura, give me the real scoop on what's happening with you and the Hyuga genius. I dont buy what all these people are saying. I mean, who the hell would actually pick Guadalajara for a summer honeymoon? And the--"

"Whoa, whoa. Who said anything about a honeymoon? We aren't even planning on getting married!"

"Really?" Ino scratched her head, "Because everyone is saying that Neji got you pregnant so you're getting married in the summer and then honeymooning in Guadalajara."

"Who is everyone? What else are they saying?!"

"Well I heard from Chouji that everyone was saying what I just told you and that was pretty much the block of it. Well there are other little details like a dog and couple children and all that kind of crap but uh yeah..."

"Oh man..." Sakura's chest was getting tight all of a sudden and she was finding a bit harder to get her much needed oxygen.

"Sakura!" Ino snapped because she was sensing that her friend was losing it, "Let's go back to my place so you can sit, calm down, and feel me in on what you've been up to lately."

Sakura could feel herself calming down and managed to get out, "Yeah, okay."

And so they headed toward Ino's apartment arm in arm.

_**Neji's P.O.V.**_

As Neji walked into the room, a tense silence had befallen upon it.

The room was plain in every sense of the word. The tile floor was charcoal black, there was a very lengthy, jet black table in the middle of the room and the walls were just as white as the nine pairs of eyes that were boring themselves into Neji's own.

At the very end of the table was a hooded man dressed in all white robes. To this man's right, Neji's left, was Hyuga Hizashi. Neji paid little or no attention to anyone at the table save his uncle and the hooded man, but from what he got from his shear awareness of their presence was that they were all elder, obedient and probably jackasses.

Hizashi stood and Neji gave a nod in his direction and watched as he returned it. Now Neji bowed to their Tono, the hooded man. He raised his hand to signal that he had acknowledged Neji's sign of respect.

"Good morning, Neji," Hizashi began and paused until Neji nodded in his direction, "Are you aware of the reason you have been summoned?"

"I have an idea," Neji replied.

Neji wasn't even going to try to play dumb. It would only prolong this excrutiating meeting.

"Haruno Sakura," blurted out a man seated to Neji's left.

Neji shot the man a death glare in response to his statement and said, "Thanks," in a bitter tone. "What, may I inquire, about Ms. Haruno has lead to my summoning?"

"It is not Haruno alone, but you AND her that is of our concern," another man, now to Neji's right, answered.

"Hn," was Neji's response this time.

Hizashi, who was still standing, took this opportunity to elaborate. "Neji, Haruno lacks a certain quality."

Neji now stood rigid. The words did not come as a surprise, but their acidity still caught him a bit off guard.

"Her family isn't in any way..." Hizashi paused, as if looking for the right word, "special."

The venom of his words just continued to eat through him.

"I'm not implying that she is not a good nurse and decent ninja, but only that there are better."

Neji couldn't believe what he was hearing. The biggest shocker was how he was feeling. Upset? Hurt, maybe? But why?

Hizashi continued, tired of waiting for Neji to respond, "I simply must suggest that you cut all unproffesional relations with Haruno."

"Thank you for that suggestion," was Neji's simple, polite answer.

Catching on to Neji's game, Hizashi corrected himself. "I would like to change my suggestion into a request, actually."

"I apologize, but I must decline."

Hizashi now became a bit stiff, "Do try to understand, Neji. Sakura is not suited--"

"You are too kind, Hizashi." The interruption came from the hood across the room.

Everyone was shocked to hear him speak. His voice was raspy, but deep and commanding.

He continued despite everyone's gazes upon him, "Haruno Sakura is simply worthless."

There was a pang in Neji's gut.

"She is absolutely trivial. We, as a high class family, have an image to uphold, and by 'uphold' I mean 'constantly improve.'"

This man's words were like sand paper making their way through Neji's well-constructed stoic display.

"She has nothing to offer to this family. Is it too much to ask for another bloodline limit? Or even a decent family, but she can't even provide that."

_He can't judge her so cruelly. He doesn't even know her. I can't do anything to stop him either. Nor any of the other men in this room for that matter, should they decide to join in his insults._

Neji had never felt so useless.

"Besides that, she's not even that much for looking. I honestly don't see why so many men flock to her."

His words hurt so much. And that's all Neji could do...hurt. He dare not step out of line with his Tono, no matter how muc he despised him.

Hell would freeze over though before Neji let him know how much he was aching.

"That whore has probably slept with them all too." The man finished the statement with a slight chuckle that provoked all other men at the table besides Hizashi to laugh.

"STOP IT!" Neji's fist slammed into the table end right in front of him causing a long crack to slide up the side of it.

Hell was looking a bit frigid at that moment.

The very next moment, Neji could feel something coming at him but he stood still knowing very well what it was...punishment.

What felt like a rock slammed against his cheek, causing him to stumble a foot step before he regained his composure and emotionless face.

A man who was previously seated on the right stood in front of him and said, "Do not raise your voice at our master."

After the few minutes of silence that had followed the violent Hyuga reseating himself the hooded man spoke once more.

"Trifle with this tramp for all I care 'genius'. But I will warn you...should she be the lead to your downfall, I shall be the lead to hers."

At his master's signal, Neji exited the room without another word.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

"So you're telling me, basically," Ino began after Sakura had given her the lowdown with Neji, "that you have a heavier case of Sasuke-syndrome...but he likes you back?"

Sakura nodded her head, "Well I suppose, if you want to put it that way."

A wide smile graced Ino's lips, "Oh, I am so happy for you! But really, who would have guessed Mr. Destiny to make a move on you?" Ino and Sakura chuckled together. "You realize though, that if things take turn for the worst again that..."

"Yes, I know. But something's telling me it won't be like that this time. He's reliable, sensitive, and actually cares about me," Sakura couldn't seem to stop the smile that fought itself onto her face.

"Are we talking about the same Hyuga Neji?" Ino smiled, "I'm joking," her face suddenly got hard and serious, "But, Sakura I couldn't stand to see you like that again. It would re-break my healing heart."

" I know. And I'm sorry. But I'm stronger now...trust me."

With one last prize-winning smile and a kiss on the cheek, Sakura left saying, "I've got somewhere to go before work. See you later."

"Goodbye, Sakura," Ino whispered after she left, "and good luck."

**Now now ppl, gather round. I apologize for any exceptional crudeness or sexual implications if not expected this chapter. I am moving the story up to mature for this reason. No, I cannot promise any blunt and straight out sex but there will be a few implications and/or citrus flavor.**

**so now u noe what to DO**

**just hit that REVIEW**

**and ill give you a SHOE**

**and paint my hair BLUE**

**alright, alright im not that great with impromptu rhyming but give me a break here...im rusty lol. well please send more ur praise...and hopefully not too many complaints. thank ahead of time and uh. until next time...which shud be sooner than usual...trust me haha. bye!**


	10. Magic, Baby

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

_I'm a bit scared. I don't know that I should be here._

The frightening appearance of the Hyuga compound was amazing. Sakura felt like she was breaking a rule by just standing outside the front gates.

_**Well if you're going to chicken out on me, you might want to be a little quick about it, seeing as how we are standing outside the home of about a million people with 359 degree vision.**_

_You're right. I don't belong here._

Sakura turned away from the compound feeling a bit like a coward and saddened by this thought.

A couple of miles later, Sakura was almost back at the market place but still traveling in the trees of the surrounding forest.

Sakura slumped against a tree and slid down its course bark to become seated on the leafy ground.

"Why me?" a sigh escaped Sakura's lips, "...why him?"

Sakura buried her face in her knees, which she held tight.

"Should I be insulted?" said a voice from above Sakura.

She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

Sakura looked up to find Neji sitting on a branch of the tree she was presently leaning against. A smile spread across her lips.

"Are you sure you're not a stalker?" Sakura laughed as she walked her way up to the branch he was sitting on.

"I could ask you the same question." Neji's response was as vague as ever.

As Sakura made a final leap to land in front of him on the sturdy branch she said, "You've lost me."

"So soon? I was sure you would hang in longer than that."

Sakura took her seat in front of him as if she were riding side saddle.

"Whatever! Just dish it Hyuga."

"I saw you in front of my house."

Sakura blushed, "Of course you did," she chuckled bitterly, "You can't get anything past Mr. Knows-Everything-I-Do."

Neji chuckled and shifted himself on the tree so that his back leaned against its core and his legs were hanging off either side of the branch he sat on.

With his shift in position, Sakura got a pretty good view of a swollen, purple cheek and jaw on Neji's left side.

"Neji, what happened?" Sakura blurted immediately.

He seemed a bit taken aback but realization hit his face soon enough. She recieved no answer.

"Neji?" she tried again, this time, though, softly.

No answer.

"Come on. You can trust me not to say anything, if that's what you're worrying about."

Silence.

"...Well I suppose I can understand if you don't trust me. I do have a pretty big mouth."

Neji snapped his head in Sakura's direction and responded immediately, "You know that isn't true. You must. Its just...this is my punishment."

Sakura could tell that she wasn't getting many more answers from him.

She still whispered though, mainly to herself, "Who did this?"

As she spoke the words, she scooted closer and inspected his injury.

Neji did not answer, knowing that the question was not meant for him. He probably would not have answered if it were.

_**Neji's P.O.V.**_

He looked into her eyes as she inpsected his jaw. She was so hurt, he could tell, although she was trying to hide it.

"Did you bleed?"

Neji nodded.

"Any teeth come out?"

"No."

"Is this tender?" Sakura poked at his jawline.

"Yes."

"Alright then," she signaled the completion of her examination, "Mild damage. Not to severe overall, assuming that there are no other injuries." Sakura eyeballed him threateningly as she said this.

He shook his head to confirm that that was, in fact, his only injury.

"Well healing it should be cake." Her hands became faintly green as she said this.

An inch away from Neji's cheek, her wrist was stopped.

"Sakura you musn't." Neji's voice was callous.

The medic was plainly confused,"What?"

"This is my punishment. Did you not hear me? I must carry it."

"You must not! Well if you want to go down that road, healing is my gift, I must use it."

Neji remained silent. A sigh escaped Sakura's lips.

She looked so tortured that he ached.

_Why are you doing this to me Sakura?_

She scooted closer in between his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. He returned the embrace by placing his arms around her mid section.

Neji could fell her petite form shaking beneath him. Her head was buried in his chest.

He knew that she was not crying. But he had also seen how hard she had been fighting them back before she hid her face.

"Why Neji? Just tell me and I could help you. I want to save you," Sakura mumbled into his shirt.

_I want you to save me._

"Then let me," she had taken her face from his chest and rested her cheek on it instead.

Neji was shocked. It was as if she read his mind. Neji would have questioned her knowledge but her trembles were distracting him.

She still was not crying though her body language indicated otherwise.

He never understood why she cried without tears. Maybe it was a skill she had acquired. It didn't really matter, though, because it had always made him feel useless. What in the world could HE do to ease her pain. HIM? He didn't know, but he would give it a shot.

"Sakura-chan, it isn't your burden to carry. Be happy."

She looked up at him with a hint of a smile in her eyes.

She stretched herself up and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Neji's mouth. Afterwards she looked up and smiled sweetly.

"It should not be yours to carry either," the words came out ten times lower than a whisper, but, of course, he caught every word.

Neji was about to object but became quite distracted when he felt soft lips touch the skin right beneath his earlobe.

She was propping her self up with his shoulder and his arms remained around her waist.

Her kisses made their way to the tender spots of his cheek and traced his entire left jawline.

She was teasing him, he knew it. But he just couldn't help but give in.

He pulled his jaw from her lips to replace it with his own. When her mouth opened as an invitation, he gladly accepted.

He pulled her as close as possible, given their position, but that wasn't close enough for him.

He broke their kiss and pushed her back momentarily to bring her leg over to the other side of the branch. Now Neji was straddling the branch and Sakura was straddling him.

He brought her in so that there was practially no room between them. Neji placed a hand behind her head while the other was still on her waist.

He brought his head down and kissed Sakura passionately. He felt her stop breathing when he brought his hand, previously on her waist, underneath her thigh to prop her higher.

He earned a sigh when that hand began to caress her leg entirely. Sakura's arms still lay limply around the Hyuga's neck.

_If only we weren't in a tree._

Realization hit Neji like a lightning bolt.

...His jaw didn't hurt.

Neji stopped stopped in his tracks, causing Sakura to look up at him. There was a bit of fear in her eyes. And for good reason.

"Sakura, I told you not to heal me," his voice was callous once again.

"No, you told me it was you burden to carry," Sakura corrected him.

"You should learn not to tamper with things that are none of your concern."

"None of my concern! YOU are of my concern, Neji. Like it or not. I have tried so hard not to think about you, but it never works. For some reason, the day that you asked me to fight you seems like years ago and the thought of life without you is absurd," Sakura's voice was breaking so she paused for a second, "Whatever it is that you think you've done wrong, I know it didn't merit that injury. You are brilliant, you give everything one hundred and ten percent, you train to the extreme and if thats not enough, you're a kick ass boyfriend. The only punishment you deserve is for making everybody else look bad," Sakura now made her voice more playful now, "And I got that punishment for ya right here, handsome."

Neji sighed, "Sakura--," he was about to argue his case.

"Ah. La la la la. Im not listening. You dont deserve punishment, say it with me..."

_God, she is so adorable._

Sakura was about to repeat the phrase for Neji to join in but was cut off by his lips. This took her completely off guard.

Neji broke the kiss and stared at a shocked Sakura and said, "I don't deserve you."

Blush covered Sakura. Neji never got tired of the sight.

"How did you do it by the way? Heal me, I mean. Your arms never left my neck."

"My kisses are magic baby," Sakura smiled widely and threw a wink his way. "Well I better be off. Im probably already late for work."

Sakura simply leaned backwards, seeming to have fallen off the tree, and landed on her feet smoothly.

"See you afterwards, Neji-kun," she said joyously while running off in the hospital's direction.

Now Neji watched as Sakura disappeared in the distance.

_Absolutely beautiful._


	11. Woopsy Daisy

_**Neji's P.O.V.**_

Neji had only dreamt of pleasure this grand. The first time was akward. Great...but akward. This...oh this was purely and utterly complete ecstacy.

The sight of Sakura beneath him. Her eyes closed in what he knew was intense pleasure. The way her freshly cut chin-length hair clung to her moist face and sprawled out on the pillow beneath her head. The jostling of her breasts everytime he thrust into her. Harder and faster each time. Just thinking about the image of her this way aroused him, but actually seeing it...wow.

And when she climaxed, it was like nothing he'd ever witnessed.

Her walls got tighter. Her mouth opened wider. The noises she had been choking on escaped. She held her breath at each intense pulse of pleasure.

He felt himself shivering above her from his own orgasm. But looking at her during this moment is what really sent him over the edge.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

Sakura lay in her bed completely naked, besides the sheets covering her petite form. A gentle breeze had awaken her.

She couldn't help but notice that the man whose arms she had fallen asleep in, was no longer there and the window was open, when it had not been prior to her slumber. It didn't take a genius to figure that one out.

As Sakura lay in her bed, she thought about how lonely it felt. About how she had never felt so alone by simply waking up to no one but herself. About how his touch electrified her. About how he treated her like gold, and a diamond in bed. About Hyuga Neji in general.

Her senses began to interrupt her thoughts, as they told her that a pair of eyes were watching. She didn't panic in the least. Who else would be watching but the man of her latest fantasies (**and realities**).

Sakura stood up, still embracing the sheets wrapped around her body, and walked over to her window.

"Neji-kun, you don't have to peek. It's not as if you haven't seen me before," Sakura chuckled.

She still got no response so she decided to help Neji come out a bit quicker. She dropeed the sheets that were around her and began to walk to her drawer. She slipped on a bra and panties and then glided to the center of the room.

Confident in her body, she stated, "How can you resist?"

There was suddenly a large thud as if the watcher had fallen against her roof. A second later Uzumaki Naruto jumps in her window shouting.

"Aha! So it is true! How insulting. How can you not have invited me to the wedding?" he now wore puppy dog eyes, "Your most loyal frien-"

"Naruto-"

Uzumaki grabbed Sakura by the shoulders, "Wait, Sakura, I want to finish this...through thick and thin I've been there. This is just down right insulting and hu-"

"Uh...Naru-"

"Sakura, please. This is just hurtful. How can you live with the guilt of knowing that I'm hurting inside? You can't really expect me to be okay with you not telling me. But not only that-"

"Naruto!"

"What do you want Sakura-chan!? I've been practicing this speech."

"Well in case you havn't noticed, I'M NAKED!!"

Sakura and Naruto both turned their heads to Sakura's bedroom door, after hearing it open.

There Neji stood in the doorway. An unreadable expression on his face.

_**Neji's P.O.V.**_

_What..._

_...the..._

_...fuck..._

That was the only thing passing through Neji's head, while taking in the sight of Naruto holding his half-nude girlfriend by the shoulders.

He wanted to walk backwards out the room and pretend he hadn't seen anything. Unfortunately he couldn't.

He was scanning in his mind. Looking for any shred of information that would justify this sight.

when he came up blank, his body seemed to move before he could stop it. And then Naruto was unconscious on the ground. He now stood in front of Sakura, where Naruto had been before his fall.

He was looking dead at Sakura with a blank expression. Well he hoped it was as empty as he was trying to make it. Whereas Naruto was just looking dead.

Sakura looked from Neji to Naruto and back again.

"What did you do to him!?"

"Why is he here?"

"Neji! Answer me!"

"Lady's first."

Sakura gave a huge huff before bending down to check on Naruto. This gave Neji a very nice view. Now that she was on her knees checking for a pulse and listening for a heartbeat, the unconscious Uzumaki got an even better sight and feel of Sakura's breasts.

This did nothing to ease Neji.

"Have you forgotten that you are naked?" he managed to get out between gritted teeth.

"No, but somebody's got to help him," Sakura replied as she began to lift him up, squeezing him close to her body for support, "Besides...I've got underwear on."

Sakura gave Neji a playful smile. He didn't return this light hearted attitude.

Neji growled under his breath.

"I've got him. Just go put some clothes on."

He grabbed Naruto by the back of his collar and threw him onto the bed.

"Geez, why so harsh, Neji-kun?" Sakura tried to play innocent.

"Sakura...clothes."

"Tired of seeing all this already?" Sakura felt herself provocatively.

Neji grabbed Sakura's hips and pressed their body's together.

"I havn't seen nearly enough."

Sakura smiled.

"But you still haven't told me what Naruto is doing in your bedroom."

"Details, details," Sakura waved it off.

Neji scowled but continued, "Naruto is going to wake up in 11 seconds. Get dressed, Sakura!" He released her in the direction of her closet.

"Fine, fine," She continued walking to her closet.

Neji hadn't stopped frowning at the closet door until Naruto shifted on the bed. He was Neji's new target to cremate with his eyes.

"What are you doing in Sakura's room?"

Naruto looked around a bit seeming confused, "Well I just came to check on her and see if everyone is right about her and--" Naruto gasped, "Neji."

Naruto seemed to realize who he was talking to. A nervous chuckle escaped his lips.

"Now you see, there is a very good explanation as to why I was in Sakura's room...while she was almost nude."

Neji just kept staring, waiting for an answer.

"It's quite funny actually..."

"I'm up for a laugh," Neji gave a venomous smirk.

"Well I came to see what Sakura was up to because I hadn't seen her in days and the hospital staff said she was acting kind of funny. So I came to her window but then she uh," Naruto cleared his throat, "Well uh..."

"Uzumaki," Neji hissed threateningly.

"Ok, ok! She thought I was you and then she uh...um...well...you know!" Naruto rambled while pointing dramatically to the sheet on the floor.

"Let's say that your poor explanation is legitimate. What's wrong with the front door?"

"Well, you see, I knew Sakura might still be sleeping so I thought I might surprise her awake. Just as a joke," Naruto chuckled. It died, however, shortly after seeing no change in Neji's hostile expression.

"Mhmm. And once you saw her naked, you didn't leave because..."

Naruto stood from the bed hurriedly as Neji slowly approached.

He managed to choke out in his nervousness, "Ah..well... you see...i uh really wanted to um...to tell her something. And also...," Naruto's voice spiked a bit with courage when he said, "she's hot!"

Naruto leaped out the window a nanosecond later. Neji didn't bother going after him.

He didn't mind that Naruto found Sakura attractive. It actually made him feel a bit proud to have her. What he did mind was the fact that that dobe let his attraction affect his actions.

As Sakura left her closet with a change of clothes, still in her underwear, Neji made a mental note to handle Naruto later. She headed out her bedroom door muttering something about needing a shower.

Neji took that moment to leave, although he wanted to join her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

"...but when I told her that very same thing that the nurse on the second floor did, she started to get all snotty with me! Can you believe that? Me either. Well anyway where do you wanna eat?"

Neji didn't answer her. He hadn't answered her for the last 17 questions she asked him but she just found the answer that she wanted in his silence and kept talking.

Neji and Sakura were cruisin the street, looking for somewhere to have breakfast.

They were getting following eyes from almost every direction. This didn't surprise them at all. This was their first time out in public as an item.

Individually they got plenty of stares. As a couple, the amount tripled. There were the usuals for each of them and then there were the new spectators who joined the sport of stalking to catch a glimpse of the couple together.

Sakura was very aware that Neji was not answering her but she really didn't mind so long as he was listening. But she actually wanted a suggestion on where to eat so she pressed further.

"Neji? Helloooo..."

The Hyuga shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, there are so many options, and this day has to be memorable."

"Why?"

"It's our first day together!!"

"No it isn't."

"You know what I mean!"

Neji didn't respond and Sakura's face began to droop.

The prodigy suddenly found words, "How about where you usually eat breakfast?"

Sakura's face didn't change a bit when she responded, "But that's so usual."

"Not for me." Neji grinned in her direction.

"I guess..."

_Why does he want such a boring breakfast on a beautiful day like this?_

_**He just gave you the answer.**_

_No he didn't._

_**Yes he did, you numbskull. He said that it wouldn't be for him.**_

_Oh. What a romantic, _Sakura inwardly joked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After breakfast, Sakura had decided to go pick up a few groceries. Bacon being one of them of course.

Sakura often wondered why she even bothered to keep food at her house that wasn't microwavable but always seemed to remember when Ino would pop by in the morning.

Ino was a great cook. Everybody knew it. The medic nin kind of wondered why she didnt just start her own catering business instead of running that flower shop. But Ino would always say something about family, priceless, and no.

Sakura was striding striding toward the market. Neji was following about 3 feet behind her.

"Hurry. You know that we gotta get to the fresh produce before other shoppers in the morning," Sakura urged Neji and held her hand out behind her.

"Well no, I didn't know that," Neji took Sakura's hand but didn't speed.

Sakura tried to pull him gently but found it futile so slowed down a bit, "But that's like the number one rule of shopping."

"I don't shop."

"What do you mean you don't shop? Everyone shops. I'm a horrible cook but I still need the basics, like milk, bread, and fruits."

There was a silence for a few seconds until Sakura began speaking again.

"Oh I get it. You probably have people that pick up groceries for you huh? I'll bet they cook it too. I can imagine it already. 'Master Hyuga #999,999, your dinner is ready,'" Sakura exagerrated in a mock servant voice. "You sure do have it made."

They were now standing in front of a produce stand. Sakura decided that she needed to stock up on some fruits.

"It's not as good as it looks."

"Oh cry me a river Mr. Lives-In-A-Mansion," Sakura chuckled.

"I can say the same to you Ms. Best-Nurse-In-Town."

"Not so long as Tsunade is here," Sakura bragged.

Sakura was paying for the bunch of apples and grapes she had selected. After doing so, she began her stride in the same direction to the meat market.

"But seriously, what is wrong with you? You are living a dream. The gorgeous, filthy rich, excellent ninja."

Neji smirked, "You think I'm gorgeous and an excellent ninja?"

Sakura noticed that he was dodging the question but decided to leave it for later, "Hell no! That's just what I hear around town sometimes."

Sakura through him a devilish smile.

"Oh. My apologies for being so bold as to assume that you found me physically apt and attractive."

Sakura took her faster pace once more and skipped a couple feet in front of Neji.

"Its quite alright. Many men find themselves delusional in my presence for some reason."

"And who can blame the poor souls?"

Sakura's cheeks reddened a bit and she kept her silence.

_**Neji's P.O.V.**_

A few minutes had passed silently when they finally arrived at the meat market. After Sakura got her bacon she'd headed back to her home to put away the groceries. The silence remained unbroken. She had no intention of staying home long, so they didn't.

While walking out of her house, Neji found it impossible to contain his words any longer.

"Why so silent?"

Sakura was staring at the roses in her neighbor's garden.

"I don't know. Don't have much to say I guess."

"That's a first."

"Whatever," Sakura chuckled.

It was now noonish and they were walking aimlessly around the town.

"This way," Neji said while nodding his head toward the left, where there was an intersection in the dirt road.

"Which way," she obviously hadn't seen his gesture.

He grabbed her hand and changed his direction in the way that he had nodded, causing her to move with him.

After turning the corner, he didn't let go of her hand. It felt oddly pleasant to finally have Sakura. It felt better to express his possessiveness.

They had been walking for a few minutes making small talk. Most of the talk coming from Sakura, of course.

Minutes had passed and Neji they were almost at their destination.

"So where are we going anyway?" Sakura was curious now, since she didn't recognize the road.

"Home," was all Neji said.

Sakura's grip on his hand got tighter as she immediately stopped.

Naturally, this pause got Neji's attention.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm not goin in there."

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding? That place gives me the creeps! No offense but your house is like scary movie-ville."

"Come on. Most of us don't bite."

"Not happening."

"Alright. It can wait," Neji had resigned for now.

"What do you mean 'wait'? It's not happening."

"Okay."

Neji wasn't worried. He knew that she knew, if their relationship were to be official, it'd have to happen eventually.

She remained silent as they detoured from their previous road.

Once they had left it completely she asked, "So which way was that? I didn't recognize it."

"That road leads to the back entrance of the compound."

"There's a back way in??"

Sakura seemed thoroughly intrigued by this for some strange reason.

"Yeah. And a side entrance as well."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. And when I'm feeling adventurous, some days I take the underground route."

Sakura realized that he was now just teasing her .

"Whatever! You don't have to be mean."

"Hn. Why are you so ineterested by that place?"

"I dunno. Its just a really nice place."

"Filled with pretty messed up people."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

The both of them were walking back into the woods for a little bit of alone time together when they heard odd grunting sounds.

Neji suddenly became still and said, "Let's go back to your place."

"Oh, but i dont feel like beingin that place just yet. I want some nice relaxing fresh air," was Sakura's response.

"You have a backyard right?"

"Um, well yeah but-"

"Come on then"

"Wait, Neji, whats wrong with the woods?"

The grunting noises continued.

Neji answered, "That," speaking of the sound.

"Seriously? You know we can take whatever it is."

"Um, not really. Sakura just trust me. We do not want to be here."

"Fine, another time."

Sakura noticed the grunting noises had stopped and Neji had sped up a little.

Suddenly, an all to bubbly voice came from behind, "Neji-san! Sakura-chan!!"

Without turning around, Neji bitterly whispered, "Lee."


	12. Walking Alone

-1**Im back from the dead…finally. So sorry. Im done with making update promises. Please enjoy.**

RECAP!!!

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

_The both of them were walking back into the woods for a little bit of alone time together when they heard odd grunting sounds._

_Neji suddenly became still and said, "Let's go back to your place."_

_"Oh, but I dont feel like being in that place just yet. I want some nice relaxing fresh air," was Sakura's response._

_"You have a backyard right?"_

_"Um, well yeah but-"_

_"Come on then"_

_"Wait, Neji, what's wrong with the woods?"_

_The grunting noises continued._

_Neji answered, "That," speaking of the sound._

_"Seriously? You know we can take whatever it is."_

_"Um, not really. Sakura just trust me. We do not want to be here."_

_"Fine, another time."_

_Sakura noticed the grunting noises had stopped and Neji had sped up a little._

_Suddenly, an all to bubbly voice came from behind, "Neji-san! Sakura-chan!!"_

_Without turning around, Neji bitterly whispered, "Lee."_

_RECAP OVER!!!_

_**Neji's P.O.V**_

_Damn it!_

Neji just stood there as if he would go away if he didn't move a muscle. He kept his hold for about three seconds until Sakura turned around.

"Lee!" she began, "What are you doing out here in the woods?"

That was a silly question.

"Training, of course," he answered the question as if she already should've known, which she should have.

"Really?"

_Naaaw, he was trying to sneak off for a make out session with his girlfriend, oh wait, that was me!_

His face stretched into a wide grin, "You don't think this great temple of a body comes from thin air do you?"

Sakura smiled shyly, as if to seem attracted to him. She was fooling no one. Neji could tell by her very light twitches that she wanted to break out in a fit of laughter.

Suddenly, something hit Neji like a wrecking ball. Lee didn't know about their relationship...and he was presently trying to flirt with his girlfriend. Neji wasn't the least bit worried. Especially since Sakura's "twitches" seemed to be getting more violent with every pass he made at her.

However, Neji still felt the need to inform Lee of their relationship so that he could stop making a fool out of himself.

Neji moved behind Sakura slowly, his eyes on her the whole time, watching her twitches in amusement. They seemed to stop when Neji placed his on her shoulder. She became stiff, but soon relaxed when his hands began to slide from her shoulders, down her arms and to her hands.

When both of their hands were enclosed within the others, Neji looked up sharply at Lee, "Can we help you? We were actually a bit busy."

Bushy brow couldnt find words...or a face, for that matter. He stared blankly at the sight until Sakura began to speak.

"I'm apologize for his rudeness, but I'm afraid he's right. We're a bit crunched for time. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Uh...no," Lee barely managed to get out. He seemed to transform completely as he seemed to remember something. Now looking completely professional, "Neji, Hokage-sama actually has something she would like to speak to you about. I'm not at liberty to reveal the subject matter at the moment." He briefly glanced at Sakura.

"Understood, now will you excuse us."

Neji was turning with Sakura still against him to lead them back to Sakura's house.

"I hate to put a damper on your afternoon but Tsunade's word came with an urgency."

_Damn it! Why right now._

"Understood, and thank you."

They began to walk in the direction of the Hogake's tower trying to ignore Lee's sobs in the background.

When they weren't far at all from their destination Sakura began to speak, "What do you think she wants?"

"I don't know"

Sakura's face seemed a tad more curious than usual, "When you find out will you tell me?"

"You know we aren't suppose to discuss business with others."

"Ice ice baby. What's the worst that could com from telling your girlfriend about some of your highly classified ninja business?"

"Well if my girlfriend turned out to be a double agent there could be some serious consequences there."

Sakura punched Neji's arm, "Whatever! You go to your little top secret meeting. I guess I'll go to work early. No harm in some extra cash."

Neji pulled Sakura's hand to his face and placed a peck on its back, "I'll see you after work."

She lightly blushed, but by the expression on her face, he could tell that any other action would probably turn her tomato.

"I'll see you later, Neji-kun."

They parted ways.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

TWO WEEKS LATER

Sakura was walking to see Tsunade when she heard a very familiar voice inside her office.

_Why is Neji in there?_

_**It could be a million reasons. Late reports.**_

_No way._

_**On-time reports.**_

_He hasn't been on any missions lately._

_**Advice.**_

_Be serious._

_**A new mission.**_

_That's a possibility._

While she was in her on little world, she was snapped out of it when she heard his voice become venomous, "Please just give me the information so that I can leave."

Tsunade's voice was harder to hear as if farther away, "Neji you don't have to do this you know."

"Of course."

After a bit of shuffling, Sakura began to hear footsteps coming toward the door. She wouldn't try to hide, he would only find her.

Neji finally emerged from the other side of the doorway. The sight nearly tore her apart. He carried another swollen jaw. This time they were accompanied with a set of bruised knuckles.

_I don't even want to think about what it looks like under his clothing._

_**That's a first.**_

_Oh shut up._

Neji's eyes finally found her. He seemed to be in thought a few moments before. He became stiff when he saw her. No one spoke. They stared at each other for hours, although Sakura knew it could've only been seconds.

Neji broke the silence, "Good morning, Sakura-chan. I'm afraid I wont be able to escort you home after work today. Is that alright?"

Sakura was still frozen.

_How am I suppose to respond to that._

_**Hell no that's not alright!!!**_

_I want to know what the heck is going on._

She finally found words, "Of course, another time."

"Sure."

Neji walked away on that note.

_**Sure! What does he mean 'sure'? He better mean 'of course'!**_

_Calm down. I' m sure he didn't mean anything by it._

Sakura realized that she was just standing in front of Tsunade's open door. She quickly stepped in.

"Morning, Tsunade-sama."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura was walking home from work alone. It felt so lonely. This caused her to wonder the last time she walked home alone. She couldn't remember it. It was a little less than a month ago. It seemed like years ago.

There was absolutely nothing eventful about her day besides the incident that morning.

She made it home and went straight to bed.

_**Neji's P.O.V.**_

_Bastards. Dumb, old, wrinkled, bastards._

Neji had just gotten out of his morning shower. He was only in a towel with his boxers underneath. Neji had a lot on his mind.

Knock knock knock.

"I don't want interruptions today."

Her voice was muffled through the door, "I feel so unloved."

Her chakra signature was hitting him like an anvil. How could he not feel her before. Had he been that distracted.

He opened the door immediately and let her in. She barely made it through before he closed the door once more.

Her eyes were scanning him and he knew what would come next. There were bruises all over his body. Neji wished he had put a shirt on before answering the door now.

Her body began to tremble. He wanted to distract her from the sight, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, silly," she had a playful tone in her voice but her eyes always spoke different words to him. She was curious.

"I can't tell you, Sakura. Please understand."

"I don't think I can," she began to move toward him, "I can kiss it all better."

She reached her hand for his face. He turned so that she instead touched his unharmed jaw.

"Sakura don't. You did not listen to me the first time. Don't disrespect my wishes again."

Sakura stepped back, "Your wishes! Your wishes are to be in pain. Well if those are your wishes, then they will get about as much respect as a stripper."

She began to move toward him again. He couldn't move. She had a very valid point. But she didn't understand. She said herself, she couldn't.

When her hand came dangerously close to his face he said emotionlessly, "If you heal it, they will make it worse next time."

She stopped in her tracks, "They? Next time?" The words were a whisper.

She was now moving towards his bed. She sat at the foot and lay back. Her eyes closed. She was peforming her tearless cry again. He couldn't understand it. These sobs were for him. Why? Why did she have to care so much. He realized…

_I'm doing it to her. The same thing Sasuke did. I have her heart. I am now the subject of her thoughts. She is mine. This feels so good, but so wrong. Now I am the one breaking her heart. I can't! DAMN IT! …but I must…for her._

"Sakura, I am leaving tomorrow. I won't be back for two years."

**::bows:: Until next time…please review. They help very much. Special thanks to princess12( I apologize if I got ur name wrong) for bringing me back from the dead.**


End file.
